villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin, commonly known as "The Groom", is the secondary antagonist of the prequel-sequel horror game Outlast: Whistleblower. Background Not much is known about Eddie Gluskin but, according to the documents, Gluskin was sexually abused by his father and uncle causing him to become traumatized then started to believe that he was raised on Leave It To Beaver as a stage of denial and as an attempt to cope with the experience. Before being committed to Mount Massive Asylum he was a misogynistic serial killer who mutilated and murdered women but when interviewed he denied his victims deaths and had a mixed reaction anger and laughter towards a photo of his father and uncle showing that he developed a discomfort towards intimacy or anything erotic. When he was forced to take part in the experiments he started having delusions of marriage and wanting children. When the asylum riot began there was no women in the asylum so he captured other variants believing them to be women but the victims would die before the process was completed either killed in the surgery or killed by Eddie while he was driven further into his delusions. The procedure consists of Eddie performing castrations in order to rape the hostage (if they are unfortunate to survive the torture) during the riot but would become more delusional then kill his victim before raping the hostage. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Eddie Gluskin makes his first appearance at the start of the game in the Underground Lab, being forced against his will to enter one of the glass spheres in the lab to undergo painstaking restraint and experiments. Waylon Park is there working on one of the computers for debugging to allow the aforementoned experiment. Before Eddie is finally restrained, he runs up to the glass begging for help, exclaiming that Waylon has the power to stop all of it. Much later in the game, in the vocational block, he is once again seen when he pushes his face against the glass, smiling. He is notably scarred and mentally unstable much like many variants, though to an extremely much higher degree, as he has misogynistic fantasies and mutilates other men in ways to make some of them look like women, including genital mutilation - all in an attempt to create a "bride" for himself. Hence his label as "The Groom". During that time in the game, Eddie pursues Waylon. Waylon jumps down an elevator shaft to escape him, and gravely wounds his right leg while doing so (making him less mobile for the remainder of the game). With an injured leg and still attempting to escape Eddie, Waylon attempts to hide in a locker, but Eddie discovers this and drags the locker itself to another room which is a "workshop" for Eddie, where he brutally mutilates others. Eddie gasses the locker Waylon is inside of to "calm him down" while he first cuts into another victim. Shortly after this, Eddie strips Waylon of all his clothes, places him on a table preparing to cut into him with a buzzsaw - with Waylon's body placed in a way where his genitals are aimed at the buzzsaw. Just before the spinning buzzsaw reaches Waylon's body, a variant comes in and engages in a fight with Eddie. Waylon uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape. Once Waylon escapes, Eddie continues his pursuit of Waylon and captures him once more, shouting out misogynistic slurs while chasing him. He puts a noose around Waylon's neck and attempts to hang him along with many previous deceased hanging victims. Waylon is able to fight this, causing a sudden weight shift in the pulley where Waylon falls while Eddie is pulled upward into a hanging metal bar and impaled on it, killing him. If Waylon films his dead body with the camcorder, he will express his hatred of him by saying he's "trying not to laugh" at this death in a note written to Lisa. Much like The Twins, coming into contact with Eddie means instant death. Gallery Eddie_Image_1.jpg outlast_wb___eddie_gluskin___can_t_hide_from_me__by_deathsfugitive-d7i6esv.gif OLGame_2014-05-09_01-42-53-17.jpg $RNEXY7N.png 324_by_outl4st-d7iqccd.png fsda_by_outl4st-d7ibsc7.png Eddie_entangled_with_tubes.jpg outlast_whistleblower_eddie_gluskin_elevator_scene_by_4ngryw0lf-d7i8ewe.jpg largejgr.png outlast__whistleblower___eddie_gluskin_by_patrisb-d7rhis4.jpg Video Song Trivia *His role in the story is similar to Dr. Richard Trager as they both capture the protagonist, cut off body parts from the variants, speak in a polite tone along with calling the protagonists "buddy" or "darling" and saying that they are heavier than they look. Both are killed in an attempt to kill the protagonist. *The modes of torture and killing of Eddie are similar to Beyond Birthday. *He seems to be based on serial killer Ed Gein due to them having the same first letters in their names, killed their victims by cutting them in half from the genitals, Both are misogynists and both had their victims body parts made into or added to objects. *The song he sings is "I Want a Girl" by Harry von Tilzer and William Dillon. It is the same song played in the trailer for Whistleblower. *A dead man was hung from strings as one of his former "brides". *If Eddie catches up to Waylon and kills him an animation will play which involves Eddie picking up Waylon stabbing him three times then pushing him to the ground and stomping him in the face. *There is a bug where sometimes a second Eddie's A.I will be spawned at the moment the first Eddie A.I grabs you and kills you. *His outfit and weapon in the story may have been a reference to Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth as the main villain Dr Charles Cavendish wore a wedding dress and carried a razor in an attempt to kill batman and his hostage during an asylum riot. *He has a diagram of male genitals and he has written on it where he believes he should perform the torture showing a lack of knowledge towards sex changing. *He is similar to [[Lola Princess Stone|Lola Stone]] from The Loved Ones both are serial killers who's victims were mainly the opposite gender but during their stories they also kill people of the same gender (women and other variants for Eddie, boys and Bright Eyes for Lola) both call their hostages by romance themed nicknames but quickly call them the opposite (Gluskin calls the protagonist darling on the first encounter but later calls him a whore while Lola calls her hostages her prince but calls them frogs afterwards), both have romance-themed attacks on victims and hostages (wedding for Eddie, prom for Lola), have romance-themed clothes and both have possible incestuous relationships with their fathers however Lola has romantic involvement with her father while Gluskin was sexually abused by his father and uncle. Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Outlast Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Nihilists Category:Perverts Category:Scarred Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Fearmongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Stranglers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Outcast Category:Inmates Category:Serial Killers Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Misogynists Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Provoker Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Singing Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mascots Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lustful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Delusional Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Incestous Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Pedophiles Category:Tragic Villain